Kairee Suchiaru The Lost 35 Years
by Goldpool295924
Summary: Between the two eras of Japan, the feudal and the modern, 50 years passed before Kikyo was reincarnated. But Kagome is only 15 years old. What passed in modern Japan during those 35 years of waiting? Is it possible that there was another reincarnation....
1. Name Of Meaning

I remember the day when my cries echoed throughout the halls of the hospital. My mother had been expecting a girl for six months, and now I was coming. My father, no one knew but my mother. They weren't married. The only person I had was my mother. When I came out of my mother, I looked around very confused. Where was I? WHO was I? Why was I here? I looked up at my mother's warm brown eyes though, muffled with the tears from labor, and I knew that wherever I was, I was safe. I was a new born babe, just being brought into the world. I was bare flesh, with small brown eyes and small strands of black hair protruding from my head. I remember what one of the people in the room, a doctor no doubt, had said.

"Just like it was predicted, she's a girl." He had said. I looked up to him with my new eyes. I still had no idea who I was, but part of me was this word "girl". I had some meaning to the world, I was a girl, but I still was not different from the other girls in the room or in the world. What I needed was a name. A name that people would just think and my presence would appear within their own minds. I had to have a name.

They wrapped me up in a soft blanket of a deep beautiful color that showed innocence and slight sadness, which I later learned was the color "blue". It soon became one of my favorite colors. They handed me to my mother, and I could feel her kind embrace like a shield that would protect me from all who wanted to harm me. I wouldn't have rather been anywhere else. My mother's gaze looked upon me and I felt her eyes change into a thinking expression. And then she spoke, her words flowing out of her mouth as thick and as sweet as honey.

"Her name is Kairee. Kairee **Suchiaru. **This is my child." And then she held me close. My mind drifted away from the outside world and retreated within itself. I had a name. The whole world would know me as Kairee Suchiaru. I had meaning. And I was safe and warm. I couldn't have been happier. Or safer. I owed all of it to my mother. She was my creator, the one who cared for me, the one who gave me meaning inside this strange new world.

I was suddenly overcome by this warm feeling. It was so sweet and so warm, filling me with happiness. It was like I was suddenly put under a blanket and the heat rushed over me like the kind arms of my mother. This feeling was love. That was something I didn't learn later. I knew it the minute I was born. Even though I was new to the world, and all the mixture of emotions that tainted or purified its air, this emotion was strong. I thanked my mother for the best few minutes of my life. I fell asleep.

Suddenly, my body went cold. I was still within my own mind. It seemed to be inside my soul. No. It _was_ my soul. There was something strange about it. It was not the innocent new soul that babes possessed. This soul was older and weathered with many experiences. And this soul had a name, though I knew not what it was. It was trying to talk to me.

"Who are you?" I asked with my concenceness. My soul seemed like a pure white cloud in my mind. But I knew this was no new soul. It fact, it wasn't even really a soul. It was a person. Then, just when I was just about to give up hope, the white cloud started to form a human woman. She had brown eyes much like my own, and long black hair tied back into a pony tail. Her clothes looked strange, and unlike anything she had seen in her first minutes in the world. It was a white shirt with long sleeves that open 

white at the end, lightly embracing her arms. Her shirt was tied by a red strip of fabric and then fused into red billowing pants. She was bare foot. The woman carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

I stood there, looking at her strangely. She kind of looked like what I imagined myself to look like when I got older. But there was something about her that hurt my heart. And it was her expression. It was so… depressed. She looked sad. And then she spoke, her voice sweet and light.

"You are my new body. I will not allow evil to use me to take the jewel." Then she narrowed her eyes. I shivered at the darkness in her eyes. There was such hatred embedded in them. Her innocent sadness had vanished. There was nothing but that darkness, that evil…. That hate.

"I will never allow that half breed control my feelings, deceive me like that again. It's a good thing I killed him." I shuttered. My soul was this angry woman who was responsible for killing someone!

"Who did you kill? How could you kill someone?" my eyes filled with tears. This couldn't be a part of me. We were more like two different people. I was crying. Because of this woman. She looked at me without emotion. She didn't care how much pain I felt. I began to feel anger myself. How dare this person just come and make me hurt like this?

"It matters not. It was only moments ago for me, but for you, it was thousands of years ago." Then she turned away from me, while I stood there crying and looking confused. What was she saying?

"The jewel is once again within my possession, and this time, no one shall take it. I will not be used again." What jewel? I didn't know, but I knew one thing for sure. I was a reincarnation. Of this woman.

"What do you mean _you?_" I spat at her. "You're _dead_. That much is clear. I am alive. I am Kairee. You aren't. I don't know what this jewel is that you speak of, or who deceived you and made you so cruel hearted, but you are not me and you do not control my life, whether you're my soul or not!" I didn't know what made me so bold all of a sudden, but it didn't seem to faze this woman. She laughed a beautiful note that was tainted with coldness and bitterness. I shivered.

"You are a fool. Your life means nothing to me. You are merely a body I can use to live again, away from that wretched half breed." I cringed, and felt my own eyes equal with hatred.

"Who are you?" I demanded. She smiled a smile that held no kindness.

"My name is Kikyo." She said.

"Well Kikyo," I said, slowly feeling myself become stronger, more reassured, "I don't know who this boy is you speak of, but I think he was innocent, sensing your evil ora. And you know what? I'm going to make sure that I will avenge his death and destroy you!"

Just then, I felt powerful pink light come from my presence. It shot out at Kikyo, and hit her full on. Kikyo flew backward and crashed to the ground. She stood back up, and she started to disappear. She looked at herself becoming transparent, and then looked at me. Her cold smile had returned.

"Fool. Do you really think you can kill me? You _are_ me. You kill your own soul, you will be no more than a lump of flesh. Through your life, I live again. You are me." Then she disappeared entirely. I stood for a moment, then fell to my knees. That power, where did it come from? _It must have been the power of the jewel that Kikyo spoke of. _I thought.

"I am not you, Kikyo." I spoke to the darkness of my mind. "I am Kairee."

It was then that I woke. I was in a different environment now. I grew to learn that this place was my home. I turned over in my crib. Was it a dream? No, my eyes still burn from the tears she made me cry. I narrowed my eyes. My mother made the first minutes of my life wonderful. Kikyo did the opposite.

At that moment, I remembered that promise I made to Kikyo. I realized something. I was going to destroy her. I would find a way to get rid of her soul being my own. And then I remembered who I was doing this for. That boy Kikyo mentioned. She said she had killed him because he had used her and deceived her, but I was convinced from Kikyo treacherous attitude towards me that the boy she spoke of was innocent. I wanted dearly to know who he was. I wanted to know what had transpired, to know how things could have gone so… wrong. _Whoever you are, I will make sure Kikyo will suffer for your pain. And I will learn who I am. I know I am Kairee, but also know there's more to it than that. I have a history of wrongs from my past life. No, from Kikyo's past life. I know live to right those wrongs._ I turned over again, and looked up at a blank looking thing that I later learned was called the ceiling. I clenched my tiny little baby fists. Then I spoke my first words, within only a few hours of my birth.

'"I am Kairee." I said quietly, my new voice quivering. I fell asleep again.


	2. Happy Birthday

Fifteen years later, I had grown into a teenager

Fifteen years later, I had grown into a teenager. Kairee Suchiaru, high school freshmen, A+ student, with two good friends; Hakari Takaya, and Yumi Kishimoto. I never heard the name Kikyo again from that day of my birth, and I soon forgot about her. My life was peaceful and I liked it that way.

_Beep, beep, beeeeeeep!_ My alarm clock went off. I opened my eyes, and looked around my still dark room. I was shaking off the sleep that I still had.

I looked up at the same ceiling I did 15 years ago in 1952 when I was born. I had just woken up from a good night's rest. The year was now 1967, and the date was January 21st. My birthday. And a Monday.

"All, right, guess it's time to get up." I muttered as I pushed the sheets off me. I looked to the left of me at my alarm clock. Five o clock. School started at seven, so that was a good time to get up at. I stood up and stretched, then looked out my window. The stars were shining brightly outside, twinkling in delight down at the people on Earth who might be up at the same hour as me, admiring their beauty. The sun wouldn't come out for a while.

I fumbled in the dark for the light switch. When I had turned it on, I took my school uniform from my closet and grabbed my favorite brown loafers. Then I headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later I came out, clean and well pressed. I turned to a mirror to get a look at myself.

A young woman stared back, with long black hair that reached all the way down to the top part of my legs, piercing brown eyes, and a small smile that softened the whole look. I took a rubber band and tied my hair into a high pony tail. My long hair had a habit of getting in the way, so I normally did this.

I went down stairs to eat something. In the end I ended up eating Okonomiyaki. I turned on the radio as I ate for the weather report. It said it would be raining all day. I smiled as I heard that. I loved the rain. When I had finished eating, I checked the near by clock. It was six.

I took my back pack and a navy blue umbrella from my room. I found a piece of paper and wrote down a note to my mother, telling her I had left. Then I walked outside. It was indeed cloudy outside and cold, but I like it that way. I could still clearly see the sun, which was very slowly starting to creep up towards the sky. I took the bus, and the bus stop was ten minutes away. I walked in the direction of the bus stop, admiring the beautiful dawn and the chilly moist air that promised clear blue rain to fall soon. When I reached the bus stop, Hakari and Yumi were already there, waiting for me. They soon caught sight of me when I was two yards away and came running towards me.

Hakari was15, turning 16 in September 26th. She had short light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was the realistic and reliable person in our group, who I often went to for advice. Yumi was 14, turning 15 in March 3rd. She had curly dark brown hair with bright green eyes. She was the wacky goof ball who always made the two of us laugh, and I normally looked for her when I needed cheering up.

"Hey birthday girl!" Yumi shouted as she ran over, grinning widely. She came over and gave me a big friendly slap on the back. Hakari came over to me, smiling as well. "Happy birthday, Kairee." She said. "Thanks guys." I said, smiling brightly.

"Hey, now don't go thinking we didn't get you nothing for your present!" Yumi said in mock admonishment, shaking her finger back and forth. "That's right." Hakari said. "We got you a present we think you'll like." Yumi took off her back pack and pulled out a small wrapped present.

"Oh, come on guys, you didn't have to do that!" I said. "Sure we did. Now shut your mouth like a good birthday girl and open it." Yumi scolded playfully. They both waited as I carefully unwrapped the small present. I gasped as I saw it. It was a silver K necklace with blue gems imbedded in it. "Oh my god, it's beautiful!" I said in shock. "We knew you'd like it!" Yumi said triumphantly. "Blue is your favorite color after all." Hakari added. I put on the necklace, and hugged my two friends. "Thanks guys, you're the best."

I let go of them as I saw the school bus approaching. We headed onto the bus and took our place at the back of the bus. "So, how was winter break?" I asked. "It was fun, I guess. I toilet papered someone's house again." Yumi said, grinning. "You're going to get caught if you keep doing that." Hakari said in disapproval. "Uh huh, sure." Yumi rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what did you do Miss. Perfect Child?" she asked sweetly. Hakari glared at her, and then cleared her throat. "Well, I helped my mom in her convenience store mostly." Then she turned to me before Yumi could make a smart remark on that. "What about you Kairee?" "Oh me?" I asked. "I basically camped out in the library. They just recently got new books shipped in and I wanted to read them." I loved to read, and both my friends didn't look surprised to hear this news. "Man, you two have to get out more. I'm the only one who seems to be enjoying life." Yumi sighed, and looked out the window. We discussed other things as we waited for the bus to get to our school, like music, things on TV we had recently seen, and the load of homework we were most likely going to get the minute we got back. "Looks like I'm looking at a whole new trimester of failing." Said Yumi with pride. I chuckled while Hakari just shook her head in disappointment.

The bus finally pulled up to the drive way and kids filed off the buss. My friends and I got off last. I looked up at my high school. The sign on the front read "Kyuuden High", and kids were going into the building pretty quickly. One look at the school clock told why. It was six fifty nine.

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late!" I said. We all ran into the high school as fast as we could. It was barely a second after we got into the building when it started to sprinkle. "Aw man, it's raining, what a perfect way to make a normal gloomy Monday. No offense Kairee." Yumi said quickly. She had a tendency to forget I liked the rain. "Nah, it's ok." I said. "See you guys in Math." I said as they headed off to their first class. We had every class together except first period, which was History. I walked into my old familiar class room and sat down. The bell rung a second later.

"Alright, everyone in their seats!" said my teacher, Mr. Hoku. "Today we have a new student. He gestured to a student who was waiting by the door of the class room. I raised my eye brows. New student? In the middle of the year? I shrugged. Stuff like this could happen at any time. I looked over at the student he was gesturing to. It was a girl with long blonde hair, which was odd, because I didn't know too many people with blonde hair in Japan. I came to the conclusion that she must have bleached it. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, and it was hard to tell her pupils apart from the rest of her eyes. She smiled brightly and stepped to the front of the class beside Mr. Hoku. "This is Chikara Nibai." He said which raised a little gasp from the class, even me. Nibai was the last name of the principal, Mr. Nibai. This was the principal's daughter! "Chikara is 15 and just started coming to this school after going to Tsuki High. She is a top notch archer, so I've been told, so she might just take our team to the top this year!" Archery was our school's sport. Normally it's football or basketball, but for us and five other high school in the area, its archery. Our school hasn't won the archery match for 10 years.

"Chikara, why don't you go take a seat next to Kairee?" he said, and pointed at me. She nodded and came over to sit next to me. I noticed the eyes of a few boys following her. She looked at me and gave me a huge smile.

"You and I are going to be great friends." She said sweetly. Too sweetly.

I smiled back weakly. There was something I didn't like about Chikara. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I had a really bad feeling about this…


	3. Cheater

"I'm just saying, if History was outlawed, then not so many people would be dieing of boredom of all the dumb stuff that goes

"I'm just saying, if History was outlawed, then not so many people would be dieing of boredom of all the dumb stuff that goes on 500 years ago. Who cares?" Yumi asked. It was lunch at my high school. Yumi and Hakari's arguing was the only thing keeping the conversation alive. I was poking my chop sticks in my rice uninterested in argument. I was still thinking of my own experience in History today. I had hardly paid attention to the lesson, or anything else. I really didn't like that feeling Chikara gave me. She seemed nice, but… her niceness seemed unnatural and sarcastic.

"Kairee, what's wrong?" Hakari asked. The two of them had stop talking and now were looking at me. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to smile. It obviously didn't work because Hakari frowned. "Don't 'What do you mean?' me. There's something bugging you, we can both see it." "Ya. I mean, you're not even eating your rice!" Yumi said in disbelief. Hakari stared at her. I laughed a little. Yumi had 50 different stomachs, and there was no such thing as filling them all. "Come on. What's bugging you?"

So I told them about Chikara. They listened intently, nodding every now and then. When I finished, Hakari nodded again. "I heard about her. She's the principal's daughter apparently. She doesn't seem the daughter of a scholar though." She said. "She seems more like the flirt type then anything else. I saw about every boy in school going all gaga over her in the hall." Yumi reported. "Well, you guys better stop talking about her. She's coming this way." I whispered. They both shut their mouths and turned around. Chikara was graceful stalking towards our table, with her little crowd of admiring boys following close by.

"Hey Kairee! It's good to see you." She said smiling. I smiled back, unsurely. Something didn't seem right. "Hi Chikara." I said.

"Can I talk to you good friend?" she asked me. I looked at my friends unsure of what she wanted. They looked just as confused, but they nodded and told me to go. I got up and followed Chikara towards the bathrooms. She turned to me. Her smile had vanished and a thin line replaced it. She looked all business.

"Look, you're the smartest kid in History class, and I'm gonna need you to do me a favor." She said. I was a little taken aback at how bold she was being, but smiled and said, "If you need help studying or something, my schedule is pretty hectic but I'm sure-." "I wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with a nerd." She said coldly. "I need you to do my homework for me. Being in archery, it requires top grades, and I think you would be the perfect student to do that for me." I felt myself take a step back with shock. She wanted to cheat!

"And what makes you think I would EVER let you cheat?" I spat, taking a step forward. She smiled, not at all like the happy bright smile that she normally wore. "I'm the principal's daughter. A little 'Kairee isn't being very nice to me and the other students! I think she should leave.' And you'll be expelled." She turned and started to leave, but then turned back. "Don't look so glum. You should be honored!" Then she left. I stood there, shocked and angry and…. Worried. What was I going to do? This birthday was not going very well for me.


	4. Legends and Realization

"Kairee, this is ridiculous! You shouldn't be bending to Chikara's wishes like she's the queen of Japan or something!" Hakari said. It was three weeks since my birthday, and things were going down hill. Because of Chikara's threat, I had to do her homework for her, not just making me feel miserable and tired, but guilty too. My friends and I were walking to our school building after just getting off the bus.

"Please. With that cheap bleached hair, the only thing she could rule is the sun." said Yumi with her arms crossed. "Guys, I know you're trying to help, but I have to deal with this by myself." I said as I stepped into the school building. "Are you sure?" Hakari said in concern. I nodded. "See you." I said, and headed towards History. I saw Chikara waiting for my outside the class room. "Well? Did you get it done?" she asked, her arms crossed. I pulled her homework out and handed it to her. "Excellent." She said, with her familiar cold smile. "See? Life's a lot easier when you do what I tell you." Then she shoved past me into the class room. I sat in my seat as class started and tried to ignore the praise my teacher was giving Chikara in front of the whole class on MY work. It's a lot harder than it sounds. When it was finally over, I caught the next words that my teacher said.

"Today class, you will be listening to an old Japanese legend, and answering response questions." He said. My spirits rose. I loved old legends! My teacher cleared his throat.

"Now, get comfortable, this is a rather long legend but my favorite." Then he started. "A long time ago, about 500 years to be exact, a demon was slayed by demon slayers. When the job was complete, the head slayer found a jewel in the remains of the demon. It was a powerful jewel that seemed to grant power to its holder. This jewel was the jewel of four souls. Who wants to tell me what that is?" somebody raised their hand from the back row. "Sir, the jewel of four souls, or the Shikon no Tama, was a powerful jewel that came from the soul of a powerful ancient priestess, according to legend."

"That's correct. The demon slayers knew this jewel was could be very dangerous in the wrong hands and if it was unpurified. They searched for the most religious priest in the area, and came across a certain priestess. She was giving the job of purifying the jewel, and after she received the jewel, her destiny changed drastically. She was very powerful in spiritual power, even for the standards of priests and priestess'. She used her powers to purify the jewel and protect her village. She had no other duty. But, something happened to her to change all that." My ears and the ears of everyone else in the class room suddenly seemed in tune to any slightest whisper. My teacher really had a way of telling a story. There was a little pause where no one spoke. "What happened to her?" someone spoke up. My teacher smiled a little.

"She fell in love." My eye brows raised a little. Now that really did make things a little interesting, especially for a priestess. "She fell in love with a half demon, and he, fell in love with her. He needed the jewel to make himself a full demon, but the priestess refused to kill him, unlike the other demons that came after the jewel. But her soul duty was to purify the jewel, and she couldn't let herself fall in love. So, she thought of an idea for them to be together." He stopped for a short pause. "Instead of using the jewel to turn the half demon full demon, why not use it to turn him human?" From the small little gasps erupting around the room, I was pretty sure nobody saw that coming. "If they used the jewel to turn him human, the jewel would be eternally purified, and the priestess would be free of her duties." He continued. "So, they set up a time and a place, and it was settled that they would live together as humans. But then, something terrible happened."

Another pause.

"They were deceived by a shape shifting demon that wanted the jewel for himself." He said sadly. "The day they were supposed to meet, he disguised himself to one lover as the other and made them think they were betrayed. As the both of their love turned to burning hatred, the jewel started to become tainted and hateful as the two themselves, just as the demon anticipated. The priestess ending up sealing the half demon to a tree with a sacred arrow, while she herself died of an injury giving to her by the imposter. She was burned with the jewel, foiling the demons plot. Most people even think she was reincarnated." Then my teacher gave a little sad smile.

"But that half demon was not sealed to any tree, and not by any arrow. He was sealed to the tree of ages, so even as time passed, his body did not age. And, he was also sealed by the arrow of sealing, which didn't kill him, but only put him under a deep sleep. He would only be revived by the one who sealed him." It was barely a second after he finished that the bell rang. Everyone started packing up to get to their next class.

"Don't forget! Response questions are due tomorrow!" I packed up rather slowly. I was still thinking about the legend that I had heard. It was so sad that the priestess sealed him away without even knowing that he didn't betray her. _She must have been really angry and full of hatred at the betrayal. Something like that would leave just about anyone cold and full of hatred-_

Suddenly, I stopped short. A cold chill ran up my spine, and for the first time in fifteen years, I remembered the vision I had shortly after I was born. _No… no it COULDN'T be… was the priestess he was talking about possibly have been… Kikyo?!_

I got up and quickly walked over to my teacher. He looked at me puzzled. "Oh, hello Kairee. Is there something I can help you with?" "Um, yes…" I said slowly. "I took a deep breath. "Could you possibly tell me the name of the priestess' name from the legend?"

He scratched his head and thought for a moment. "Um, if I'm not mistaken, I'm fairly certain that her name was, um, I think Kikyo is what it was. Is something wrong?" he asked suddenly. I had just gone the pale color of rice. The jewel that she was talking about, the jewel inside of me was the jewel of four souls. And I, Kairee Suchiaru, was the reincarnation of the tragic priestess, Kikyo. I felt myself slipping away, and before I knew it, there was a sharp pain on the back of my head and I was staring at the ceiling. Then everything was black. I fainted.


End file.
